Like Raindrops
by Felicity Dream
Summary: The Civil War continues. But before things could erupt in animosity, the world is dragged into a war worse –the War of Wizards. Harry Potter must find his place in the world and he might just find it with the Avengers. Indefinite Hiatus.
1. Noir

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is God of HP Universe. I am a subordinate. Marvel owns Marvel characters. Wow, that sounded awkward and bland.  
Story: The _Civil War_ continues. But before things could erupt in animosity, the world is dragged into a war worse –the War of Wizards. Harry Potter must find his place in the world and he might just find it with the Avengers.  
Set after the fifth book and in the beginning of Marvel's Civil War comics.  
Spoilers: Books1-6, CW1 definitely, Ultimate Avengers animated movie.  
Warnings: Eh, I dunno right now.  
Pairings: Tony Stark (Iron Man)/Harry Potter, Implied past Victor von Doom (Dr. Doom)/Harry Potter, Janet Pym (Wasp)/Hank Pym (Giant Man), Natalia Romanoff (Black Widow)/Steve Rogers (Captain America), Bruce Banner (the Hulk)/ Betty Ross, etc.

_We are all like raindrops falling from the sky, eventually landing on this sandy star and drying up from the heat of the sun. Even if protected by a huge umbrella, we never know what tomorrow may bring. Someday we will be blown by the wind and absorbed into the sandy earth. –Trigun_

**Like Raindrops  
**_Chapter One: Noir_

It was hardly the time to bring in a kid. Nick Fury understood that he was important, but he couldn't quite understand why they had to be the ones to take care of one Harry James Potter.

The kid in front of him was hardly intimidating. Unruly jet black hair, china skin, jade eyes. A lightning scar in the middle of his forehead. He looked rather feminine.

"Ah, Nick…we should get going," his companion Natalia worriedly said.

He shook his head and gestured for Harry to follow them, heading towards a military-issued vehicle. No one talked the whole way back.

They entered the grounds of the Avengers' Mansion, seeing the sky above turning gray and the rumbling sounds of thunder following. Cringing at the prospect of rain, he looked towards his silent companion. Natalia had long ago abandoned him to get more sleep and he was left showing Harry where everything was and what was off limits.

The kid looked forlorn…

Nick cleared his throat, "Hey, I never introduced myself. My name's Nick Fury."

Harry looked at him blankly before offering a small smile, "My name's Harry, but you already knew that. There's nothing wrong with an actual introduction though."

"Can't cook worth a damn, but you want to go out to eat?" A loud clap of thunder followed the sentence.

"I can cook," Harry offered.

Nick grinned, "We finally have a cook in the house."

Harry looked down, hiding a grin, and the both of them started to walk back down to the kitchen.

Surprisingly enough, Nick had one damn fine meal for dinner. He suppose if the kid behaved himself like now then they could handle having another tenant in the mansion. If everyone else can keep their mouths shut about being superheroes and the kid didn't pry, everything should be alright…

Besides, no one in that damn place could cook worth a damn. That, in Nick's book, made Harry more important than anyone in the mansion.

"Which one was my room again?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Ah, the West Wing. You can choose any room from there."

Harry nodded, smiled, and then excused himself. Nick frowned. That smile seemed a little fake, his eyes a little too sad. Maybe he should look into Harry's background.

The government was definitely not providing any answers.

"Since when did we have home cook meals?" Natalia's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Since our new tenant arrived. Try the breaded fish, it's really good."

The red-head yawned, "It's tilapia."

"Hm?"

"The fish," she answered him as she piled two of them onto a plate and then put some rice next to them.

"So…who cleaned?" she asked.

"Oh, I didn't notice him cleaning everything…"

She looked over to him, pausing her movements, "Him?"

"Harry."

"Careful now, we're here to watch over him. Not make him a slave," she teased.

"He offered to cook," Nick grumbled as an excuse.

She laughed.

* * *

"Alright kiddies, just to inform you, we have a guest. I don't want any mouths running about saving the world and whatnot. Don't mess with the kid; treat him as if he were the President of the United States. We're charged with his care, and the government seems to acknowledge his importance. Everyone got that?"

"But why do we have to be the ones taking the kid in?" Hank drawled.

"Because," Nick snapped at him, "It's our orders and we don't question them. Besides, right now, he's more important to me than any of you."

Natalia snickered at her place and everyone stared in confusion at what Nick was talking about.

"What's so important about him that he's considered more important than us?" Hank continued to prod.

"He can cook. None of you can, so none of y'all really need to be in this house," Nick answered smugly.

"I vote to kick either Tony or Steve out of the house," Hank said immediately.

The millionaire and the soldier rolled their eyes.

"Can he cook good?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah, you all were too busy sleeping to come down when we all asked you to. I mean, all that food…After he cooked it for us, Natalia and I ate up a nice home cook meal…Ah, a shame all of you were so tired," Nick said in a mocking sorrowful voice.

The door to the living room crept open and they stopped talking. Jet hair appeared before Harry's entire body came through. He looked sheepish and was rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but is it okay if I use your phone to call home?" he mumbled.

"Sure, Ha –" Nick began.

"Hey, can ya cook again?" Hank cut in.

"Hank!" his wife glared at him.

"Um…okay. Sure," Harry continued to mumble.

Nick, Natalia and Janet glared at Hank as everyone else grinned. They all migrated to the kitchen and Harry began cooking as everyone else watched him. He coughed nervously in his head, feeling their eyes boring into his back as he began frying some eggs and bacon.

"So, Harry, you sound British," Steve started out, the first to try to make some small talk right then.

Harry's face turned red at all the attention, and he focused everything on the food in front of him.

"Yeah, I live with my aunt and uncle and their son in the London suburbs," he quietly added.

"Really? What happened to your parents?" Janet continued the conversation.

"They're dead," Harry said tonelessly.

"Oh…your aunt and uncle are amazing for taking you in," she tried instead.

"Yeah. They're…great," Harry finished off lamely.

An awkward silence followed and Harry turned off the stove, taking the food and placing them on plates. Putting the food on the table, he set up the plates and the utensils before turning back to the mess he made and began cleaning it up.

"You don't have to do that, Harry," Natalia tried to stop him.

"It's okay. You guys can go ahead and eat."

The food was delicious, but they felt strange leaving Harry out and letting him clean up after he just cooked breakfast for them. Steve stopped eating, grabbing another plate and piling food onto it. He put it on the empty space between him and Tony before going over to Harry and hauling him to the seat.

"I'm not finish yet," Harry protested weakly.

"Eat," everyone else ordered in unison as they began eating.

Harry blinked in surprise before shrugging and starting on his own plate.

"Hey, this is good! Who do you cook for?" Hank said with his mouth full of food.

Harry stared before deciding to answer, "My aunt and uncle and their son. That's all."

"Well, they're really lucky. This taste good, having been cooked by…hey, how old are you?" Steve commented.

"Um, fifteen. I was wondering what we're supposed to do today? Should I just help around the house or something? I could clean or something…"

"Oh, it's fine, Harry. How about you go and have fun…um…what do we have here?" Betty asked the others.

"I dunno. Hey, how about I teach him how to fly the plane?" Nick suggested.

"Fly?"

"Plane?"

"…"

Betty and Janet questioned as Harry stayed quiet in surprise. The others stayed quiet as well, not knowing how to respond. It was rather reasonable. But it was their plane and any evidence of their jobs as superheroes could expose them if left in there. And Harry was still young, not all of them sure he could handle learning how to fly it.

"That sounds brilliant. I mean…uh…well, I like the idea," Harry said weakly.

"I'm sure it would be a good idea. But it'll have to be really monitored. Though, I'm sure Harry would be careful," Natalia put in.

"But Harry, you need to know the plane's government property. Anything in there we must keep quiet about. We don't want to test the higher ups. I'm sure they have things in there that are top secret. We're not quite informed, but we're at least able to borrow some stuff." Nick informed him, making up a story close to truths.

"Okay. I'll keep secrets," Harry smiled, unaware of how close he was to what they were thinking.

"That's settled, why don't we go on ahead?" Nick suggested.

"We should all go," Tony smoothly replied, thinking they could distract Harry if one of them had left something there.

"Then let's go," Hank cheerily said, warmed up to the newcomer already.

* * *

"Alright, everything's been explained. You've learned the controls and practiced starting, I think we're ready," Nick announced.

Harry grinned and quickly started the engines, moving the plane off the runway. Before Nick could instruct how to fly up, Harry had already moved through the notions and was flying smoothly through the air.

"Looks like we have a natural," Nick said sarcastically, his heart pounding from the slight scare and surprise.

"Sorry, I've kind of always had an affinity in the air," Harry said offhandedly.

He was stared at, but he was so reminded of his broomstick that he began to do quite a bit of scares. He flipped the plane upside down, sped up, and then shot down before pulling straight.

"Oh my God," Natalia breathed.

Nick stared, his mind practically shut down. Everyone felt similar, not used to that kind of flying. Sure, some of them flew like that in suits and whatnot, but it's different when they're in a plane and they're not the ones in control.

They will admit that was some damn good flying.

"Harry, mind flying us back? We're going to need some time readjusting our hearts," Tony winced.

"Okay," and just like that, Harry flew back as if he'd done it all his life.

"Hey, we've all got to split to do some errands. Will you be fine at the mansion?" Nick asked, speaking for the others.

Harry nodded, his smile empty and his eyes dark again. Flying had brought up some memories.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Janet asked softly.

"I'm fine. I'll see you later. Good bye," Harry kept smiling, before he turned around sharply and walked away from them.

"Is Harry alright?" Natalia asked as they all stared after him.

"I don't know," Nick shook his head.

_Black smoke flew into the air, covering the area. Harry flew down, getting off the broom and stumbling to the ground. He ran towards the building, praying everything was fine. _

_That people were still alive. _

_His heart clenched at the sight of Number Twelve Grimmauld up in flames. It was Sirius', no matter what memories or whatever feelings he and his Godfather had about the place. It was still Sirius', and it killed Harry to see it go. It was the last of Sirius he had claimed and knew of. _

_Still, he hoped the Weasleys', Remus, and whoever else from the Order was fine…and alive. _

_And yet the cloud of black grew, blurring the area to Harry's eyes. Everything was darkened and the smoke fogged up the area. _

_A scream pierced the dawn._

Started 3/14/07 –Completed 4/10/07


	2. Fairytales and Castles

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is God of HP Universe. I am a subordinate. Marvel owns Marvel characters. Wow, that sounded awkward and bland.  
Story: The _Civil War_ continues. But before things could erupt in animosity, the world is dragged into a war worse –the War of Wizards. Harry Potter must find his place in the world and he might just find it with the Avengers.  
Set after the fifth book and in the beginning of Marvel's Civil War comics.  
Spoilers: Books1-6, CW1 definitely, Ultimate Avengers animated movie.  
Warnings: Eh, I dunno right now.  
Pairings: Tony Stark (Iron Man)/Harry Potter/Steve Rogers (Captain America), Implied (maybe not so much) past Victor von Doom (Dr. Doom)/Harry Potter, Janet Pym (Wasp)/Hank Pym (Giant Man), Bruce Banner (the Hulk)/ Betty Ross, etc.

**Like Raindrops**  
_Chapter Two: Fairytales and Castles_

They came home to another home cook meal, lunch laid out for all of them. But the cook was missing.

There wasn't a sign or hint Harry had been there.

Grudgingly, they sat down at the table and began to eat. One of them finished early, excusing himself and deciding that he could now safely check on Harry.

Steve carefully maneuvered himself around the West Wing, looking for any telltale signs that one of the rooms was Harry's. He heard a soft thump and pinpointed it in the direction of the room at the corner. The door wasn't locked so he got in easily.

But he winced when he saw the disarray the room was in. And in complete darkness.

"Steve?"

Turning around, he saw Tony. He put a finger to his lips and the other man nodded. Both of them entered the room fully, their eyes searching out Harry.

"You know, you could have just knocked," a soft voice cut into their thoughts.

They whirled around to see a shadowy figure close the door before turning on the light. Harry was revealed and they were surprised to see the bloodshot eyes and the pale face. There were hints of tear tracks on his face, as well as his hair even more messier than usual.

"Hey, you okay?" Steve asked first.

Harry chuckled darkly, "Fine. Just…I don't know if _lonely_ is the word."

"How about homesick?" Tony smiled comfortingly, him and Steve navigating their way to the bed. He patted the space in between him and the blond Avenger, indicating Harry should come over and sit with them.

Harry's face twitched a little, and they hoped it would've been a smile, before deciding he would indulge them.

"I guess that fits better," Harry replied quietly.

"Well, it certainly is better than being lonely in a place full of people…well, sort of full," Steve tried pointing out.

"And we're not all that bad," Tony teased.

Harry laughed and it was a better sound than that dark chuckle earlier.

"I've hardly stayed here long. How would I know if any of you are bad or not?" Harry smirked.

"Because you're messing with us just as we were just messing with you," Steve returned the smirk.

"True…but that's hardly grounds for knowing someone," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess that's true too. But we're likable, aren't we?" Tony grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you guys have errands to do or something?"

"Yeah, but Tony and I are finished."

Harry looked pointedly at them.

"We just wanted to bother you," Tony finished.

Harry sighed, but his dark demeanor had diminished.

* * *

Everyone was once again off doing errands so Harry sat on the couch and watched TV, stuffing his mouth with ice cream (he felt like he needed from all the screaming he did –even if it was dream-him). He wasn't really watching, his mind on other things. Like how was Hogwarts, what was going on, why did they…

He shook his head and scowled into the ice cream carton.

_"It is the one week anniversary of the Stanford incident. It was on that day the tragedy occurred and over 600 deaths were caused, a significant amount of them children from the nearby school. It was just a block away where the villain Nitro blew himself up in the residential area, destroying the surrounding residents as well."_

The news went on, talking about the entire incident and what happened. A woman named Miriam Sharpe came on, sobbing into the microphone about her son dying and that this Superhuman Registration Act could only better the rest of the world from those freaks. Harry cocked his head to the side, studying her, before his face darkened and he tossed the empty carton in the garbage can and laid the spoon off to the side. He curled in on himself, brooding about what he'd just heard. Glaring off to the side, the door locked with a small click, without him ever having to touch it.

Harry began to reminisce about the time he had left in Britain before his stay here.

_Everything was going wrong. The war was happening too soon, too many being killed. The worse yet was that Voldemort wasn't going all out. The Dark Lord was being subtle in his attacks, threatening and low key. Even though everyone was well aware of his return, Voldemort had yet to perform any large scale strikes against anyone. It was almost…mocking, the way Voldemort was going about things. Taunting in a way that said he was untouchable._

_It rankled Harry._

_It bothered him more that they were sending him away._

"_Are you bloody kidding me? This is the worse time to be sending me off on some kind of adventure!" Harry shouted._

"_It is **not **an adventure, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said sharply. Her tone softened and she looked at him sadly. "It's for your own good. The Dark Lord is specifically aiming for you and Headmaster Dumbledore wishes for you to be safe as we find a sure way to defeat him. Make no mistake…Harry. When the time comes, we'll come for you and won't let you be coddled and held back, if you so wish. But until then, your safety is our number one priority. Please don't fight us on this."_

_Harry struggled with himself for a long time before he nodded unhappily._

"_People are dying," he gritted out. "I don't like the idea of being hidden away."_

"_I understand how you feel, Harry. It's just, if you are one hope, then you being alive to keep up that hope is better than your death leaving behind people in despair," she said patiently, though an undercurrent of tears seemed to have seeped in._

_He felt his own throat closing up and he hesitantly went behind her desk and gave her a hug._

"_Thanks, Professor," he said gruffly. "I'm sorry. I'll try to do my best to keep alive and not give my caretakers trouble. Take care, alright? You live on too."_

_It was the hardest thing he had to do, to walk away like that after it all._

And now there was trouble here as well. A civil war that seemed as pointless as the one he'd left behind, but fortunately didn't seem as bloody just yet. Still, those that had died…plenty that were just children and so young…what a waste of life…

"_Now, your plane should just be here," McGonagall murmured. "Make sure you have your plane ticket and have it out when it's time."_

"_I just take off? I won't get to say goodbye to any of the others?" he asked miserably._

"_I'm sorry, Harry. It's best if you go quietly, so that there's no chance of stopping you or an attack," she explained._

_He nodded and then she was seeing him off for the last time in what was going to be a long time for both of them. He walked with a heavy step, his trunk hidden and shrunk around his neck, while a regular bag was carried on his shoulder. He passed the ticket lady after showing her his ticket, and then he got on the plane. Finding his seat, he was glad he had no neighbor and immediately stared out the window, eyes glazing over as his mind stayed in England._

_It'll probably be that way for a long time…_

_He didn't pay any attention to the movie playing or to anyone else as he sat there quietly, ignoring everything around him as his eyes sort of drooped to a half-close and he kept to himself. When he stepped off the plane, hours later, his eyes looked around like a hawk, searching out the people who were supposed to pick him up and trying to recall the exact descriptions of them he was given._

_It was a bit of a lonely pick, all three of them silent on the way back. But Harry could do silent. He'd had a lot of practice with the Dursleys and he'd learned by now to comply to that order…at least when it wasn't Hogwarts and a place he'd allowed his own voice freedom._

It wasn't so bad here though. And the people were actually nice. Secretive lot, but who didn't have secrets? Harry had plenty of them and he wouldn't be hypocritical and start complaining about theirs. Besides, they were living a rather normal, non-invasive environment at the moment. Exchanging secrets or just the reveal of just one, would lead to changing that and therefore a change to their relationship.

Harry was fine with being out of the loop.

He traversed down from his room, looking for the kitchen so he could make himself a cup of tea. He was surprised to see someone else already there, thinking as she sipped on a cup of coffee.

"Oh, Harry. I didn't see you? Coffee?" Natalia smiled hesitantly at him.

Harry gave her a much easier smile, making hers a lot more surer.

"No thanks. I'm just going to make myself a spot of tea, if that's alright?"

"Go on ahead," she gestured to the teapot and the stove.

He moved quickly and they didn't exchange any words as he put on the pot and got out a mug, searching for a teabag after and then setting it aside. Then he was sitting down in front of her and waiting for the water to finish boiling.

"How are you liking the place so far?" she asked him curiously.

He shrugged. "It's not bad. People are nice too. Just a little homesick, though Tony and Steve might've said something about that to you all earlier."

She waved it off. "Mentioned it in passing. Didn't want to spread about your business. Anyways, you got to call back home though, at least. Right?"

Harry smiled sadly at that. "Quickly. And they couldn't really stay long."

He involuntarily grabbed a strand of her hair, twirling it around his fingers a bit, his smile turning a little longing.

"I know a family back home who all had red hair," he murmured. "Not as dark as yours, brighter actually. Yours is bit more scarlet. The Weasleys are more of a fire engine red, bright and attention-getting," his voice turned fond. "Ron, my best mate, had the trademark hair of his family also. I miss him. And the rest of them…"

A soft hand wrapped around his, the one holding a strand of her hair, and he was startled out of memories as he looked at her sad face, her smile just as sad as his.

"I'm glad my hair kind of makes you remember people you're close to. I'm sorry you miss them so much though…" she said gently.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, moving his hand jerkily away.

"Sorry about that. That was rather rude, wasn't it? I shouldn't have just touched your hair," he laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

She just smiled again and shook her head. "I don't mind. We all get lost in our memories sometimes. It's alright."

And he looked at her, a sort of lost look trailing onto his face, before a loud whistling interrupted the moment between the two and Harry's attention was brought to the teakettle, where the water was finally ready for him.

Turning off the stove, he took the kettle and poured the hot water in his mug.

"You know, I think I'll try some of that tea," Natalia announced, dumping her coffee into the sink and then rinsing it out. "I love coffee and never cared too much about the drink, but if your cooking's any indication, I'm sure you could probably get me to like tea," she winked teasingly at him.

"We'll just have to see then," he grinned back, taking her mug and pouring some hot water, getting another teabag for her. "I have to admit though…I'm more into oriental tea than any English tea…"

"…Cheater."

Harry inwardly admitted Natalia's hair brought to mind Lily Potter's, and he was just the tiniest reminded of his mother.

Started 7/29/09 –Completed 2/8/12

A/n: Ugh, I'm sorry this took like years to come out (that's probably literally…). I had up to 12 chapters written before my old computer crashed, and I just never got up the motivation to rewrite all of them after all the work I put into them (though I managed to at least rewrite chapter one and post it before my depression about it all made me lose interest again; my website at least has chapter summaries you guys can see and for me to remember the outline I had). However, after last year's really good Captain America and Thor and this upcoming Avengers movie, I'm getting a little interested in maybe being able to get back into this.

Unfortunately, I'm kinda leaning towards having Tony share Harry with Steve (and Victor after growing fond of him during what I can remember I wrote of him last time) after I feel in love with the CA movie (though I wrote the beginning of this chapter as platonic with Steve in mind). So I hope that's alright? However, the romance won't be really graphic aside from kissing or whatever, so those who don't care for the main pairing or whatever don't have to really be too bothered by it.

**Thank you all for being so patient and sticking to this! Remember to review if you liked it!**


End file.
